Endless
by Eydisie
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya x Reader - (Long overdue) Christmas was as hectic as ever, but you didn't know it was going to be that way out in the roads. A little foreplay in the car rewards you with many things for you though.


**Himuro is fabulous. lol.**

**I really apologize, this was long overdue last year. Get it. Hahaha. Sorry! I meant to post this on Christmas so this one was a bit rushed but I ended up publishing it late lol. I'm really sorry.**

**I hope this meets your expectation Anime Lover Otaku :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Himuro Tatsuya or you.**

* * *

You huff, lips curving into an obvious frown as you sink down in the passenger seat. You were late to the movies, and the stores were probably closed by now. There were restaurants that were open for dinner, but how could you possibly pay for an expensive meal? Why does everyone decide to go out and not stay home? It's Christmas, no one wants to do anything. All these questions that popped in your mind infuriated you by the minute, but what pissed you off the most was that Himuro Tatsuya seemed to be unaffected by your grumpy mood. The man's index finger was tapping on the steering wheel, waiting for this traffic to extricate. Unfortunately, it's been hours since they were cemented on the road, and your patience had already retired long ago.

"Tatsuya, can we just turn around? I'd rather go home than be here." You whine. You literally weren't going anywhere with this traffic. If you were to switch to the opposite lane which had much much much more freedom, you could easily go to your respective houses and postpone your Christmas celebration tomorrow. Right now, all that blasted through your mind was to get out of this road with annoying honks and beeps that echoed in your ears.

"Wait for a couple more minutes alright?" He spoke, voice hinting the same tiredness you were feeling. Minutes. Pfft. More like hours. You sigh. It was nearly impossible to let minutes slip by. Not with this kind of delay. You were done, finished, and you had the urge to step out of the car to escape this situation because of frustration taunting at you. You attempt to maintain a calm composure. If Tatsuya can do it, then so can you.

That did not work at all. In fact it aggravated your mood even more. You had to do something to keep you entertained. You had to do something to keep your thoughts off for a moment. Then, a brilliant idea flashed through your head. You grin widely, unbuckling your seatbelt. Your hand reaches out to turn Tatsuya's head towards you, and you slouch over to him to plant a kiss on his lips. You could hear a soft gasp come out of him, but he quickly melted against your kiss. He pressed your head down to deepen the kiss, nipping and biting your lips. You didn't care if someone could see you through the window. This was better than sitting around doing nothing.

As you withdraw from the kiss, one hand clutches onto the seat for support, the other sliding down Tatsuya's torso slowly. You could feel underneath the fabric his muscles tensing, your hand going nearer and nearer towards his groin. Once your hand is splayed right on top of it, you give Tatsuya a soft press and he sighs. He isn't hard yet, his desires are only beginning to stir up. Your eyes drift to his. "You know, that fringe of yours is really annoying, I wanna see how you react once you cum - well, if I let you."

Tatsuya's taken back at your words but he simply smirks. "I'd like to see you try." His eyes are now washed over with hunger, which erupts a twisted want to see him tremble under your touch. You give him a harsh squeeze and you attack his neck with bites and kisses which leave red patterns. He groans, tilting his head back. You continue squeezing him and he's getting harder through the restraints of his pants. At first, Tatsuya decided that he wouldn't give in to you so easily, but his body had already betrayed him. All he wants to do now is to feel your hands bare, and he even wants to feel the warm closure of your mouth.

His erection spiked rather quickly. You unzipped Tatsuya's pants in a tantalizing fashion, your eyes tightly connected with his. You then paused and brushed the fringe away of his eye, loose strands falling in between. You took a moment to admire how handsome Tatsuya was, and it beckoned you to become more assertive than you already were. That beauty mark beneath his eye could certainly be defined as a lady killer, but his orbs were strikingly delicate. Your plan backfired however, when the traffic had suddenly cleared. You groan in disappointment. You slump back in your seat.

You could hear Tatsuya chuckle, and you were blushing in embarrassment. "Why don't we go somewhere secure, like a hotel? I don't like the fact that I was turned on and left hanging." His statement had you smiling. He indirectly submitted to your seducing.

It felt like eternity to find a hotel. So once you received room keys from the check in and had found your room, you promptly shut the door. You eagerly kiss Tatsuya, stumbling towards the bed. Tatsuya had landed on his back. During all of your lovemaking escapades, not once had you played the role of dominance. Tatsuya was yearning with anticipation, a wicked smirk graced upon his face and his hands resting on your waist. You press your core against his erection, a moan bubbling from both your throats. You tugged Tatsuya's shirt above his head, and planted kisses on his perfectly structured body. You nip on a nub, and soon that turned into sucking. Tatsuya's hands transferred to his pants. Your hand joined, hooking onto the denim and pulling it down to reveal an aching bump on his boxers. Your lips maneuvered down his abdomen, and stripping off his boxers, finally met his member.

Your eyes always seem to renew itself whilst looking upon Tatsuya. Even if you've seen and already knew what he looked like, you always enjoyed the pleasure it brought to you. You raise your eyes to meet Tatsuya's as you take him in your mouth. His grey eyes were clouded with a passion to drown in your mouth. Your tongue slid on his tip roughly, earning a rather loud moan from Tatsuya. You proceed to take him deeper. Once your head was bobbing back and forth, it was difficult to restrain Tatsuya's jerking hips. His voice was the sweetest sound you've ever heard, and it filled your head and washed away all the discontentment received from the traffic. He spilled into your mouth not a moment later. You swallow him, and it tasted nothing like you have had before, but it was alright because it belonged to Tatsuya's.

Tatsuya's breath was still lingering in shortened breaths, trying to recover. Meanwhile, you kept yourself busy by hurriedly tugging off your clothes. You crawled up his body and pressed your core into his. Tatsuya gasped, hands snapping up to your ass and gripping tightly. He filled you like no man has ever. He was courteous and loving in a manner that you could never understand. Your desires were pulling at your heart, seeing Tatsuya's face twist in a sensual manner. You enjoyed seeing him like this. Usually, he would have an expressionless poker face which hardly showed what he was thinking. But now, he was portraying something so obvious.

Your bodies were instantly flipped over. Tatsuya's was pressed against you, reducing the amount of space possible. Your arms circled around his neck instinctively when he shifted into you. As his pace increased, you lost yourself in his rhythm of thrusts. He made you feel delirious and maddening and erotic. Your moans were muffled by his lips. The sounds he made came out in shortened, shallow gasps. You felt hazy. Maybe the cause of it was the holidays, maybe it was purely Tatsuya bringing out the pleasure. You could feel something in your stomach uncoiling.

"Mm.. T-Tatsuya.." You murmured against his lips. With a heavy push forward, you released, nails dipping in his shoulders. He grunted from the pain and spilled into you not a moment later. It felt as if time stopped momentarily. But once you came back to earth, your eyes flutter open to see an elegant man smiling upon you.

"Did you like your Christmas gift?" He asked, giving your nose a sweet kiss. You giggle and snuggle into him closer.

"I have you for the rest of the day right?"

With that, Tatsuya knew what you meant. And you meet each other's lips, restarting and rebuilding from the beginning.


End file.
